Kai: Lord of the Dance
by Leina
Summary: Kai's the hottest rising actor around. However, his new role involves dancing, something he's not too familiar with. It's not easy to learn either when he and his dance teacher are always bickering. Will they succeed or die trying? [Hiatus]


Hello minna! Say hello to a new OC fic by yours truly ^^;; I actually based the whole plot on the title XD I was constantly wishing that someone would write a fic with this title, so then I decided to just try it ^^;; For any of you who read Star Horizons, don't worry, I'm still working on that. Anyway, tell me what ya think! Happy reading! ^^ Oh and btw, Davis narrates at the end of this fic too XD

****

Kai: Lord of the Dance 

Chapter 1

Hot water briskly rained down on an unruly blue mane, as masculine hands roughly ran through the tangled locks. Thick mist surrounded the toned body, slowly gliding over each distinct feature. The searing liquid smoothly trailed down the ivory skin, effortlessly flowing over every defined curve. 

__

Ring! Ring!

The teenage boy immediately jerked his head towards the direction of the sound and groaned. What perfect timing. He could never more than five minutes to himself. 

__

Ring! Ring!

"Uh, shit. Fine," he muttered, gallingly turning off the soothing water. 

Stepping out of the stall, he swiftly grabbed a towel and quickly ran it over his exposed built. Wrapping the soft material around his solid waist, the bluenette reluctantly trudged out of the steaming bathroom. 

"Hello?" he asked, picking up the phone. 

"Kai! What are you still doing there??" exclaimed a male voice. "Don't you know what time it is!? It's already 8! You're supposed to be here by now! Robert is probably going to get tired of waiting for you and just recast the lead! And then he'll spread the word about your lack of punctuality and then you'll never get another role and then you'll have to move out of your condo and then you'll have to trade your car for grocery coupons and then you'll have to go-" 

"Enrique! Shut up," Kai finally cut it, annoyed. "You may be my best friend, but I swear to God I will kill you if you don't drop this. I know you're my manager and all, but I'm not going to get recast and remember that your watch is ten minutes ahead. I still don't know why the hell you do that. You always forget about it."

There was a moment of silence before a soft "Oh right" was heard on the other end, followed by amused laughter. Kai rolled his crimson eyes. Typical. 

"I'm hanging up," he suddenly announced.

"Whoa! Wait!" Enrique quickly protested. 

Kai kept in a growl. "What?" he asked sharply. 

"Bring an extra shirt," laughed the blonde. 

Kai felt his annoyance level suddenly shoot up. "Ass." 

And with that, the blue-haired teen hung up the phone, a scowl still lingering on his face. 

Enrique just _had_ to remind him of that ludicrous incident. Kai still couldn't get over how that mob of fangirls just attacked him on his way to work last week. Even now, the movie crew was still calling him Shirtless Man. 

__

'Shirtless Man…oh God,' Kai thought, cringing at the atrocious nickname. He still needed to get Enrique back for starting that ridiculous trend. 

Kai sighed. Even till this day, he never could understand how he and Enrique could be best friends. They were just so different in a lot of ways. 

Just to name a few things, Enrique's a blonde, while he's a bluenette. Enrique's outgoing, while he's antisocial. And of course, Enrique has a goofy smile as a trademark, while Kai has that "sexy scowl" as most fangirls would call it. 

Oh well. It didn't really matter how they could get along so well. Besides, as much as Kai denies it, he actually likes their contrasting personalities. It made things more interesting. 

Kai quickly began to dress, or rather, undress first, as he dropped the towel and slipped into a pair of strange boxers that a fan had given him. 

He always wondered why fangirls insisted on giving him boxers instead of something more typical like teddy bears. Whatever. At least he could wear them. Although, it was rather disturbing that they all fit him perfectly. How do they find out his boxer size anyway? Like he said, disturbing. 

The half naked teenager strolled over to his dresser and opened it, grabbing a pair of baggy jeans. He stared at if for a brief moment in contemplation before finally reaching towards another drawer and pulling out a belt. He was going to make sure that his jeans were on securely this time. It was a pretty close call yesterday, as the fangirls _almost_ managed to pull down his pants. 

Kai grumbled to himself, remembering Tuesday's incident perfectly. You'd think that as the hottest rising actor he'd have bodyguards or something, but according to the agent company, he still wasn't big enough yet. What did he have to do to prove himself? Get raped? That concept never appealed to him much, so Kai just continued to bear his situation. 

After slipping into his jeans and fastening his belt firmly around his waist, Kai walked over to the open closet and snatched the nearest shirt, pulling it over his head. He then swiped his keys off the table and slipped his cell into his pocket before heading to the door. 

Just as he was about to turn the metal knob, he paused before glancing back at the closet. Rolling his eyes, Kai grudgingly marched back to the closet and grabbed an extra shirt. Yep. He could hear Enrique laughing right now. 

Kai checked out the window of the convenience store for the umpteenth time. Still no sign of fangirls. Not that he was complaining though. Maybe today he'd actually be able to get to the studio without being mobbed! Now that would be a miracle. 

All of a sudden, Kai felt something, or rather, someone, brush in front of him. Did somebody just cut in? He diverted his attention from the window to the line, soon meeting with unfamiliar light brown hair in a ponytail. His crimson eyes narrowed on the shorter person as he tapped her on the shoulder. _Nobody_ cut in front of Kai Hiwatari.

"Yes?" asked a female voice, as she turned around to face him. 

His dark auburn eyes locked onto her midnight blue one's as he stared down at her. "You cut in front of me," Kai stated, keeping his tone in check. 

"Oh did I?" she looked up at him oddly. "Well you see where I'm standing, right? This is how much space was between you and the lady in font of me. I didn't know that you were standing in-" 

"Well I am," Kai cut her off impatiently, catching sight of a few fangirls forming by the window. "Look woman, just go back to the end of the line. I'm in a rush," he unintentionally commanded in a sexist manner. 

The brunette stared at the guy in surprise. What kind of a request was that? And what kind of person talked so rudely? If he had asked her politely, then _perhaps_ she would have let him go in front of her, but after he what he said? Forget it! 

"Actually, I'm in a hurry too," she declared sternly. "You're going to have to wait." 

Kai glared at her. How could she say that? And to him of all people? Most girls would obey him like God! 

"I don't think you understand. I really have to go."

"It won't kill you to wait."

Kai stole another glance out the window and could see that the familiar mob was quickly forming. '_Yes, it can,_' he mentally retorted. "I am going to ask you one more time. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"Well since you asked so nicely!" she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Please! You can't just go around acting like the king of the universe. Although since I'm feeling kind of generous now, I'll let you go in front of me _if_ you apologize for being so rude and calling me _woman._"

"But you are a woman, _woman!" _Kai exclaimed, seething.

Her midnight blue eyes quickly stormed at the remark. "Excuse me?! I just offered to let your attitude go and you reply by insulting me!! AGAIN!! How moronic can you get?? You really think I'll let you in front of me now??" 

Kai really didn't care anymore. She was annoying the hell out of him and the crowd of fangirls outside was now at its usual exceedingly large number. 

"Like I give a damn," he muttered, pushing past the girl and advancing to the cashier table. 

Luckily the store clerk already knew him as a regular. So, Kai simply placed a bill on the counter before quickly jumping out of the pan and into the fire. 

"OH MY GOD KAI!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!!!"

"YOU WERE SO AMAZING IN EMOTIONLESS!!!" 

"WHAT'S YOUR NEXT MOVIE ABOUT???

"YOU'RE EYES GIVES ME GOOSEBUMPS ALL OVER!!!"

"YOU HAVE THE SEXIEST BODY I'VE EVER SEEN!!!"

Kai thought he was going to die. Everyday it was like this. He'd stop by the convenience store before going to work and get mobbed. Today he _almost _got away if it hadn't been for that absurd woman. All he wanted was a water bottle for Christ's sake! Was that too much to ask? 

Enrique used to always ask him why he didn't just buy a pack of water bottles and kept them at home instead of going to the store everyday. And Kai would always reply with one simple word: "because". After getting the same answer ten times or so, the blonde ultimately decided not to bother asking anymore and figured it was probably just a Kai thing. 

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH???"

"CAN YOU TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME????" 

"I LOVE YOUR TRIANGLES!!!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME KAI???"

And the endless chatter continued. Why wouldn't they leave him alone? Even after that interview where he publicly affirmed that fangirls annoyed him, they were still drawn to him like bees to honey! Did they think he was joking or something? According to Enrique, girls like things that they can't have and apparently, Kai was one of those forbidden fruits. 

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND???"

"I THINK YOU'RE THE HOTTEST GUY OUT THERE!!!" 

"I LOVE YOU KAAAIIIII!!!!"

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOUR GOING TO BE NAKED IN YOUR NEXT MOVIE???

__

'What the hell?!' his mind barked at the comments. Kai took in a deep breath, doing his best to restrain himself. 

He somehow managed to keep silent as he headed back to his black convertible. The girls, naturally, followed him, continuing to bombard him with questions while some of them would try to grab him. He was so close to exploding but he knew he had to control his temper. 

The last time he lost it, he became labelled as "the heartless bastard" for a while. As much truth as it held, it still wasn't a very good label. That incident, thankfully, eventually blew by, but he still got a lot of heat about it, especially from his grandfather.

Kai's grip suddenly tightened on the water bottle as he felt someone had pinched his ass. He bit his tongue angrily to keep himself form lashing out. He hated it when they did that!! Why did girls have such an obsession with guys's asses??

A murmur of giggles soon followed and someone dreamily whispered, "Wow, it really is solid." 

Kai cringed. The two-minute walk from the store back to his car seemed like eternity. Well, there was, however, one good thing about today's stroll through the jungle, and that was the blessing that the girl's weren't trying to take off any of his clothing. Thank God. 

"OH KAI PLEASE DON'T GO!" squealed the girls in unison as Kai pulled open the door and slid into his seat. 

Kai fastened his seatbelt, and turned on the engine. He looked back at the girls who were all still staring at him with stars in their eyes. He sighed before saying a quick, "Later" which was followed by high-pitched screams and excited chatter about how he actually talked to them. 

Before the girls could get over the exhilaration of Kai's simple word, the nineteen-year-old actor used the opportunity to quickly drive off. 

"Look who finally decided to show up! It's Shirtless Man!" laughed Enrique, catching sight of a scowling bluenette heading towards him "Heh, but I guess I shouldn't be calling you that since your top seems to be completely intact. So, anything good happen in today's jungle?"

Kai groaned at his friend's strange antics before plopping into a chair. "Just the usual," he shrugged, not wanting to mention that foolish woman. "Although there was a crab today. Damnit, why can't they keep their hands to themselves?" 

The blonde chuckled at his friend's frustration, patting him on the back at the same time. "There, there, Tri-man. You know that this life has both its ups and downs."

Kai shot his friend a glare upon hearing one of his eccentric childhood nicknames. Tri-man being specifically inspired by the triangles on his cheeks. "I told you not to call me that," glowered Kai. 

"And I say 'oops, sorry man' and later accidentally let it slip out again, right? And the vicious circle never ends. Seriously Kai, you've really gotta lighten up a bit. Besides, it never used to bug you when we were younger." 

Kai scoffed. It's true that it didn't bug him when he was a kid but he wasn't a sex icon back then either. "That was a long time ago. We were children. It's not like I call you G-locks anymore."

Enrique smirked at the nickname. His mom used to call him goldilocks as a kid and Kai had shortened it to G-locks. "You're such a kill joy," he laughed quietly.

"You shouldn't cling to the past," Kai stated.

"You shouldn't erase it either," Enrique shot back, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Booya! You know I'm right Tri-man!" 

Kai sighed. There was just no getting through to this child. "Now you're saying it to annoy me."

The blonde grinned. "Is it working?" 

Kai didn't reply. Instead, he pushed himself off of the chair and began heading towards the set. 

"Yo wait up! I haven't gotten to tell you what you're doing for this film yet!" his manager yelled after him, jumping out of his chair. 

The bluenette stopped, allowing his friend to quickly catch up. "What else do you have to tell me?" Kai asked as the blonde stepped beside him. "You already told me what this movie's about." 

Enrique smiled sheepishly, tapping two index fingers against each other. "Umm…well I might have missed a few things. Maybe I should just tell you again…"

Kai gave the boy a curious look. Why did he have a sinking feeling in his stomach? 

"Fine," he reluctantly consented, crossing his arms. "Go on then."

Enrique nodded, a hesitant smile crossing his face. Finally getting the guts to actually speak, he soon began. "Well, the movie's called "Lord of the Dance" and it's about a sixteen-year-old named Ryo who's a typical Brooklyn delinquent. He does everything from stealing, doing drugs, smoking and being part of a gang." 

Kai nodded in boredom. He knew all this already. 

"Anyway," Enrique continued, "Ryo's parents are really worried about him, so they send him to live with his aunt in Canada for a while. They specifically direct her to find something that'll keep him occupied. So she decides-"

"To enroll him in hip hop classes where he finds a passion in it, falls for some girl, and becomes like a dancing champion. I told you En, I know what it's about," Kai shrugged.

"Um…well, there's one little detail I forgot to mention," Enrique began quietly. 

Kai cocked a blue eyebrow. "And that would be…?"

The blonde laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as he avoided his friend's gaze. "Well you see, I kind of made an _itty-bitty_ mistake when I explained it to you before. You see…it's…err…not hip hop dancing…it's _ballroom_ dancing…" he finally said, biting his bottom lip. 

Kai stared wide-eyed at Enrique, absolutely horror-stricken. "B-ballroom dancing?" he stuttered. 

The blue-eyed boy nodded slowly. "I'm sorry! I didn't find out till yesterday, but don't worry! I have this all taken care of. I know that you know nothing about ballroom dancing, so I got you a dance teacher," Enrique smiled proudly. 

The teen actor continued to stare at his friend in shock, unable to come up with any words yet. He was having the worst day of his life. First his shower was cut short, and then there was that foolish woman at the store, plus the mad fangirls, and now this! Why was the world against him? 

Kai eventually snapped out of it, just in time to hear a gasp from behind him. Both he and Enrique turned around. It was déjà vu all over again as his deep scarlet eyes widened in even more alarm. Staring back at him was a familiar pair of dark sapphire orbs. 

"Y-you…" he managed to choke out a whisper. 

Enrique's gaze darted back and forth between the two teens. "Umm…am I missing something here? Have you two met before?" 

Kai quickly broke the trance, abruptly turning to Enrique. "No, we don't know each other. Who is she and what the hell is she doing here?" he practically threatened. 

Enrique arched a blonde eyebrow. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew there was something the two weren't saying. Oh well. He'd just have to ask Kai about it later. Grinning mischievously, he walked over to the girl, slinging his arm over her shoulders. 

"Meet Jessie Carter. She's your dance teacher. I made sure to pick one who'd be able to handle you. After all, you guys are going to be spending countless hours together," he chuckled. 

What this a joke? Because if it was, it was extremely cruel. Kai could feel his tolerance level completely diminish as he suddenly whipped around and stalked off, leaving both Enrique and Jessie to stare after him. 

__

Whoa! Talk about a bad day! Will Kai actually manage to survive dance lessons with Jessie? Or will they end up killing each other in the process? Tune in next time for the next chapter of Kai: Lord of the Dance! 


End file.
